Hideyasu Jonouchi
is , the scheming leader of Team Invitto and the fifth Rider in Kamen Rider Gaim. He uses the Donguri Lockseed. It is revealed that Ryoji was the one who had named Hideyasu's Armored Rider as Guridon, but Hideyasu himself dislikes the name. Character History Before Ryoji battles Team Gaim, Hideyasu warns him that he couldn't win against Team Gaim. Alliance with Team Baron Sometime later, Kaito forms an alliance with Teams Raid Wild and Invitto as he gives them Lockseeds to win against Gaim. After Team Gaim finish dancing, Hideyasu appears as he battles the team with the Ichigo Lockseed Kaito gave him; however Mitsuzane got his own Sengoku Driver as he transformed into Armored Rider Ryugen and ended up being defeated by the new rider. Gaining a new power After he loses his Lockseed to Armored Rider Ryugen, Hideyasu goes to Kaito's place for a new Lockseed. As he gains a Lockseed from him, Kaito started to mock him as he is weak, which made Hideyasu curious about the alliance. After getting a Donguri Lockseed from Kaito, he then went to Drupers and finally understands what Ryoji says before telling him how foolish they were in allying with Baron, thus telling him that they will be Baron's slaves. Refusing to let that happen, they would have a chance to be on the same level as Kaito, and thus gaining Sid's attention as they received Sengoku Drivers from him. After Baron's Inves are defeated, he and Ryoji appear as they transform into Armored Rider Guridon and Kurokage respectively, which surprises Team Gaim. First fight and confrontation with Bravo After they transform, they easily beat up Baron, but Team Gaim's Armored Riders finish them off, also gaining their Lockseeds. Sometime later, Hideyasu and Ryoji buy replacement Lockseeds as he notices one member of Red Hot got a Sengoku Driver and a Lockseed from Sid. Later, Kurokage and Guridon were doing some training until some people arrive, thinking that there will be a battle. Oren then reveals that he announced the battle as he transforms into Armored Rider Bravo to fight Guridon and Kurokage. However, Guridon was later easily defeated by Bravo. Personality Hideyasu is a calm-looking person and is a brilliant tactician, forming strategies of attack when the best means of winning are not available. This is shown when he attacks Team Gaim when Kota is not around and suggesting he and Ryoji get their own Sengoku Drivers. Despite his confidence in strategy, he has no actual combat skills after becoming an Armored Rider due to his inexperience. This is proven during his battles against Ryugen and Bravo when he became a human shield for Kurokage. He is also a coward, hiding as Kurokage was being beaten by Bravo and prefering sneaky tactics. He is not very confident about going against gun-slinger Armored Rider, like Ryugen and prefers to hide from gunfire. Arms As with the other Kamen Riders that uses Lockseeds, Kamen Rider Guridon's forms are called . - Donguri= Donguri Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 119 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 8.9 t. *'Kicking power': 9.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 22 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.5 sec. is Guridon's default brown form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form's personal weapon is the Donkachi. This form debuts in episode 5. As Guridon Donguri Arms, Hideyasu can throw punches stronger than both Gaim in Pine Arms and Baron in Banana Arms, though his kicking power is far weaker then the aforementioned Riders. As for his jumping height and running speed, they are the same as Gaim's in Pine Arms. This Arms' finisher is the , where Guridon spins at crazy speeds with the Donkachi held out. The spinning forms an acorn projection before Guridon knocks the opponent with a high-velocity hammer slam. - }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device *Lockseed-exclusive weapons: **Donkachi - Guridon Donguri Arms' personal weapon *Lockseeds - Gives access to Gridon's form changes, depending on which arm the lock is Vehicles *Dandeliner - Kamen Rider Guridon's Rider Machine *Rose Attacker - Kamen Rider Guridon's second Rider Machine List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **3-7,'' 10 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Movie Battle'' Behind the scenes Portrayal Hideyasu Jonouchi is portrayed by . As Kamen Rider Guridon, his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Gremlin in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Ryuta Tasaki, director for Kamen Rider Gaim, mentions in an interview that Guridon is popular among the staff and likes his little hammer. He also notes that he feels Guridon's character is one that adults will love and maybe even relate to.http://henshinjustice.com/2013/10/10/gaim-director-ryuta-tasaki-on-urobuchis-trap/ *Kamen Rider Guridon is the second Rider to use a hammer as its primary weapon after Kamen Rider Kiva Dogga Form, who wielded the Demon Iron Hammer Dogga Hammer. **Guridon is the first Rider, however, to use a hammer in his main form. group shot.]] *Of the first five Riders in Kamen Rider Gaim who were officially revealed, Guridon is the last to appear. However, unlike the other four, Guridon's identity was not revealed until after the premiere of Gaim. Though Guridon first appears in episode five, he technically appeared from the first week, being present in the opening sequence as well as the Gaim/'' '' Super Hero Time group shot, he was infact name-checked by Kota in the out-of-continuity Hero Quick-List Challenge which was shown after the first episode. *His Rider name, Guridon, is taken from reversing the syllables of his main Lockseed (Donguri) and changing the emphasis, which is the reason why Hideyasu hates the name Guridon. *Guridon and Kurokage are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. References Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Gaim Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Rival